


As long as we're together

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: A little moment between Robin and Regina before Valentines day.For OQ Valentine 2017





	As long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/gifts).



It’s late when she finally gets home. It was an exausting day at the office. Everybody wanted to make sure everything is settled for the valentine festival.  
Of course it envolves discussions with the mayor. She never was a fan of valentine’s day. All these love sick couples going out for dinner, buying jewelery to sign their love. It just makes her nauseous. 

The mansion is quiet, the lights are low. She kicks off her heels and makes her way into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.  
It has been a crazy year.  
Discovering the truth about „Marian“,Emma becoming the Dark One, the journey to Camelot, the birth of the baby, Hades, the split from the Evil Queen. It’s been an adventure. She never thought she would come this far. Never thought how different things can turn out. She has Robin and the kids, Snow and Charming, Emma, a family. The past few days everything seemed normal. Too normal for her. She already waits for the next big thing to happen. 

Lost in her thoughts Regina finishes her drink and goes into the living room. Her feet a bit sore from standing most time of the day.  
A noise from the stairs makes her jump. She is about to turn around when two arms wrap around her middle. Robin. He smells like pine wood and something that’s just him. Like home.  
"Hello love“ he says, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
„Hey“ she sighs leaning into his hug, his scent surrounding her.  
„Long day I quess ?“  
„Don’t remind me. Why is everybody freaking out about valentine’s day ?“  
He laughs. „You tell me. “  
She snorts, steps out of his arms and looks at the room. Her thoughts driving towards the many bad things that happened  
„What’s wrong ?“ he asks, noticing that something is bothering her immediately.  
„It’s… It doesn’t matter.“ She tries to keep herself together. Now that she’s finally home, nothing’s there to distract her from thinking.  
„Regina, I know you’re lying. Tell me, I know it’s not about valentine’s day“ he tries to reach her but she turns away.  
„It’s okay..“ her voice trembles. He knows she holds back tears. Her emotions getting the best of her.  
„Don’t shut me out, love. I’m here.“  
She sighs and turns towards him but refuses to look him in the eye. It still amazes her how he can read her so easily.  
„It’s just… So many things happened these past months. And… I’m… I’m afraid. Afraid that everything falls apart. We don’t know what happenes next and that makes me crazy. I’m already waiting for the next catastrophe to start.“ Robin takes her trembling hands and brushes away a tear.  
„I know that our lifes will always be at risk“ Regina continues. „We built this sort of family and I’m so scared to lose it. What if everything turns bad ? What if we can’t stop my former self from destroying me and everyone in town ? What if… what if I can’t be enough ?“ the lasts words are just a whisper.  
„Regina, look at me. You are enough. You are and you will always be.“ He lifts her chin so she has to look him in the eye.  
„You are a wonderful mother to all of our children. You will protect them and the people in this town at all costs. You saved it more than once and if you can’t do it, who else can ? I know the last months were hard but you made it through. We made it through. You are not alone. Don’t be so afraid, love. You are so much more than you think. Things might get a bit rough from time to time but we will get through it. Have faith“, he smiles and kisses her cheek.  
„You are a strong woman, Regina. We can do this. Together. Look how far we’ve come We will beat your other half and everything that comes next.“  
She smiles at his words, her worries starting to settle a bit.  
„You should join the charming club of hope, thief.“  
He laughs. „No. It’s just for you, mylady.“ He warms her heart. She leans closer and kisses him. Robin wraps his arms around her and holds her closer. She will always have doubts about everything, especially about herself and her demons. She knows it won’t always be kisses and rainbows. But she knows they have each other. They can conquer the world. Together.  
Regina breaks the kiss and asks „What time is it ?“ Robin gazes at the clock over the fireplace. 0:02.  
„Well, happy valentine’s day, my love“ She chuckles and buries her face in his neck.  
„ I love you“ she murmurs.  
„ I love you, too.“ 

In this moment she thinks, everything could come crashing down and she wouldn’t mind it as long as she has Robin by her side.


End file.
